


Lion's Den Boxing Club

by TheSlayer47



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boxing, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, DimilethHotFlash, Dimitri owns a boxing gym, F/M, Kissing, M/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:01:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29326665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSlayer47/pseuds/TheSlayer47
Summary: The flier for the boxing gym had a group of friendly, seemingly enthusiastic people on it.Byleth assumed the man in the center was the owner. He’s the only one wearing a dark blue, official looking ‘Lion’s Den Boxing’ tank, showing off his enormous biceps. But it's his ice blue eyes that caught her attention the most.So, now Byleth had two reasons to see if this was the new second home for her.One: the people in this photo seemed friendly, instead of only taking on the ‘we’re so tough’ persona like the other boxing gyms around here.Two: the owner was a fucking smokeshow.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 6
Kudos: 41
Collections: Dimileth Hot Flash





	Lion's Den Boxing Club

**Author's Note:**

> For #DimilethHotFlash, prompt: treating injuries/washing up

**_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_**

**_Lion’s Den Boxing Club_ **

_Downtown Fhirdiad_

_MON-TH: 5:30AM-8:30PM - FRI: 5:30AM-7PM - SAT-SUN: 8:30AM-1:30PM_

_We’ll be there every step of the way to help you earn every drop of sweat._

_Your first class is free, and you don’t need any experience to begin working out at the Lion’s Den!_

**_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_**

  
  


The flier had a group of friendly and seemingly enthusiastic people on it. Except for one dark-haired man who had his arms crossed, scowling into the camera. An arm was resting across his shoulders, and that belonged to a tall red-head with a huge, cheesy smile plastered on his face. 

Byleth assumed the man in the center was the owner. He’s the only one wearing a dark blue, official looking _‘Lion’s Den Boxing’_ tank, showing off his enormous biceps. She chuckled at the smile he used for the photo. _He is clearly uncomfortable getting his picture taken,_ Byleth thought. The smile is obviously forced, but it seemed he wanted it to be authentic. But it was his eyes, (so bright she can easily tell they’re ice blue) that caught her attention most. 

So, now Byleth had two reasons to see if this was the new second home for her.

One: the people in this photo seemed friendly, instead of only taking on the ‘ _we’re so tough’_ persona like the other boxing gyms around here.

Two: the owner was a fucking smokeshow.

*******

**_DING DING DING!_ **   
  


“Alright!” Dimitri shouted. “Dedue, Raphael- you heard the timer, you’re done for the night! First, Dedue,” the blond slapped his hand on the large Duscur man’s shoulder. “Keep looking for openings, you missed quite a few opportunities. And Raph, _keep moving!_ How many times do I have to tell you?”

The mountain of a man nodded, frowning. “I know, boss. I’m just so thick and heavy, it’s hard for me to be fast.”

Dimitri forced himself to not roll his eyes. “Then all the drills you’re doing for the next week are _all agility._ No groaning! If you actually want to be a champion, you have to improve in that area.”

The fighters nodded. After grabbing their bags, they headed out right away instead of staying to shower.

As Dimitri made his way to the front desk, he smacked his lips and crinkled his nose at the thick, dense saltiness of sweat that permanently hangs in the air of his gym.

Even though the doors and windows are kept open all day when Fhirdiad is warm enough, years of sweat, spit, and _let’s be honest,_ a little blood soaking into the wood floors and plastic mats make it impossible to clean out.

I mean, shit, you can _taste_ it! The salt permeates the walls, ceiling, punching & speed bags, and especially the box of used gloves. Those are for if a regular forgets theirs, or for the people who aren’t _quite_ sure they’re cut out for boxing, and just want to try one workout class… they’re doomed to use the borrowed gloves.

And if you don’t have wraps? _Ugh!_ May Serios have mercy on your soul, for you won't forget how your hands slide a little too easily into the gloves. The knowledge of other peoples clammy hands in the same pair are enough to make your face scrunch in disgust at the thought.

Don’t get Dimitri wrong, his gym is _clean!_ The bags and gloves get wiped down on a daily basis. But not even the strongest Clorox bleach can penetrate the years of hard work and dedication his members and fighters have, _literally,_ dripped into the place. 

“What would you do without me?” Ingrid asked, as she usually does, before flicking her gum into the garbage can on her way out for the night. “This place would be _filthy_ if I wasn't here to do most of the cleaning.”

“Not true!” Dimitri shouted, raking his wrapped hand through his unruly hair. “I clean just as much as any of my employees.”

One of his fighters, Sylvain, snorted from behind the counter. “Even I do more than you around here, Coach.”

“ _Ha!_ Two unlikely stories,” Ingrid snickered. “See you guys tomorr- _oh!_ Coach! I expect a longer training session with you tomorrow! Stop giving this big-headed bastard so much of your time, he’s not your only fighter.”

 _“Yes,”_ Dimitri groaned resolutely as he stepped behind the counter, taking the register keys from Sylvain. “I promised this already, Ing. I haven’t forgotten.”

“Ouch, Ings! I’ve done nothing to warrant such harsh words toward me! I hate seeing a frown on that beautiful face, and to think I brought it on… _tsk tsk…_ ”

With a simple roll of her eyes, all too used to Sylvain’s flirtatiousness, Ingrid tossed her blonde braid over her shoulder, then kicked the door open and left.

Sylvain sighed dreamily. “I’ll win that woman over someday.”

“Over my dead fucking body, you will,” Felix hissed at the red-head, water dripping down his face as he stormed to meet us. He must have forgotten his towel again, and he never leaves without taking a shower. “I grow tired of your constant flirting with _everyone_ -”

“Awww, darling, you know it’s harmless! You sure didn’t mind when I was trying to win _you_ over,” Sylvain winked at his husband, tossing him a towel from the bag slung over his shoulder. “I remember _very clearly_ that the impression of competition drove you _wild.”_ Then, grabbing Felix’s shirt, Sylvain pulled him over the counter for a quick, rough kiss. “And speaking of winning people over…”

Sylvain smacked Dimitri’s shoulder and nodded toward the other end of the gym where a newer member, Byleth, was still hitting away at a punching bag.

“Have you asked her out yet, Coach?” Sylvain teased. “You two have been flirting for weeks and weeks! We can cut through the tension like... _anything_ to room temperature butter.” 

Dimitri blushed. “Ahhh, I don’t know… We might interact a lot, but she doesn’t say much. She just seems like she wants to be left alone most of the time…”

It’s true. Byleth’s only spoken a few times, one of them being when she first walked in a few weeks ago and asked for a tour. Being the owner, and finding her pretty, Dimitri quickly obliged. Byleth had a question or two about the schedule, layout, and women’s lockers. Shared that she was part of a gym in Derdriu before moving here, but that’s as personal as she’s gotten. Ever since she's been here five evenings a week. She changes her clothes in the locker room and stays in the far corner of the gym, working out on her own. 

And even though the gym is very loud- with the music pumping, people jabbing the punching bags (making the chains clank against each other), the constant swooshes and thwacks of jump ropes whipping through the air and hitting the floor, the hissing breaths and grunting of the sparring fighters or students... Even over all that, you can still hear Byleth’s music blasting through her earbuds as you walk past her. Doesn’t exactly give off ‘ _I’m here to meet new people or be involved’_ vibes. 

Even so, between training his fighters, Dimitri makes a point to talk to or interact with all his patrons. Byleth rarely takes her earbuds out, though she’ll nod and he’ll either hold the punching bag steady, or Dimitri will step up with mitts and she’ll throw jabs for a few minutes before he nods, and she goes back to what she was doing. 

  
Although, when she _does_ pause her music to chat during drills... his eyes can’t help but linger on her toned arms, the smoothness of her skin, the little spattering of freckles on her collar bones, how she licks her lips after long flurries. Then he gets nervous and babbles through conversation until he forces himself to cut it short.

“Coach! Have you forgotten what this guy was like?!” Sylvain boomed as he walked to the other side of the counter, wrapping his arm around Felix’s shoulders. “He didn’t talk to anyone for a while! Didn’t you, Fe? Always played hard to get, _which I loved-”_

The svelte man clicked his tongue. “Enough blabbering from you tonight! He’s right though, Blaiddyd. Just fucking talk to her.” 

_“And,”_ Sylvain whispered. _“I’ve caught her stealing glances at you, Coach._ If you ask me-”

“-I didn’t,” Dimitri tried to interrupt.

“-there’s no doubt she thinks you’re hot. And how long has it been for you? No, no- don’t answer that, because I already know the answer is _too long_. You and Hapi broke up ages ago! So, Coach,” Sylvain gestured to Byleth. “Go woo the sexy lady, I believe in you!”

Felix scowled up as his husband. “Mind your own fucking business, Sylvain. And let’s go. I’m hungry. Let’s get tacos on the way home.”

Sylvain, smiling brightly, gave Felix a big kiss. “Tacos! A man after my heart!”

“We’ve been married for three years, idiot.” But Felix smirked, and taking Sylvain’s hand, they headed out of the gym. 

Dimitri chuckled. He always found the pair to be oddly perfect together. A bubbly golden retriever and a cantankerous cat. You think that wouldn’t fit, but they make it as natural as peanut butter and jelly. It’s sweet.

Then, quite suddenly, realization dawned on him that he and Byleth are alone, and a swarm of butterflies immediately took flight in his stomach. 

Sylvain is certainly right about one thing, Byleth is absolutely striking (pun slightly intended). But Dimitri also finds her adorable. Her navy hair is often pulled up in a high ponytail, and her equally dark blue eyes are typically zeroed in on what she’s doing. It’s easy to tell she always has a plan for her workout, never pausing besides taking a drink from her large, orange water bottle with stickers all over it. Byleth also wears various colored sports bras, which peek through whatever tank top she’s donning. 

Dimitri’s always interested in what top she’ll have on, for they all have something funny printed on them. Such as a picture of a cartoon bunny with the saying _‘working on my buns’,_ or _‘the only thing we have to fear is fear itself… and burpees’,_ or today, which is his favorite so far- a picture of a raccoon holding a dumbbell and saying, _‘I work out because I love large quantities of food’._

“What kind of food?” Dimitri shouted his question as he approached, but he’s sure she didn’t hear him.

And Byleth didn’t. She’s still pounding away at the punching bag, her sweaty brows furrowed in deep concentration. He grabbed the sides of the bag to keep it steady for her, but mostly so he’d claim her attention.

Her eyes snapped to his, and her features relaxed as she pinched a glove under her arm and wiggled her hand out of it. Taking each earbud out, she pocketed them before meeting his gaze.

“Hey, Coach,” she said a little louder than necessary. Probably adjusting from the song she was blasting to quiet of the place.

Dimitri smirked. “Do you always listen to music so loudly?” She smirked, and another winged-creature changed places in his stomach. _Cute._

Byleth responded at a normal volume. “I prefer to drown out any other noise while I’m working out. Does it bother anyone? I’ll turn it down if-”

“No, nothing like that,” Dimitri said with a dismissive wave of his hand. “I just think I’d have trouble with my hearing, if I kept listening to something so loudly every day.”

Byleth cocked an eyebrow. “You don’t find your gym loud? Heh, you’re funny.”

“Oh, hardly,” he scratched the back of his neck. “I do have a better, more important question, though.” 

She tilted her head, and Dimitri couldn’t help but smile. Everything she does is cute. “So, my question is what kind of food?” He pointed to her shirt.

Her brows furrowed, and she glanced down at her tank before letting out a wry laugh. “Oh! Yes, _very important_. Like this racoon here, I like everything. But I can eat multiple servings of pasta, bread, and deserts anytime,” she beamed. “Ah, I’m not going to kid yuh, I eat carbs every day. Pretty much every meal.”

“I couldn’t live without them, myself,” Dimitri smiled brightly at her, and he couldn’t help but wonder if her already flushed cheeks became redder? “I remember you saying you’re new to the area… have you found any restaurants you like? One of my fighters, Dedue, and his partners Ashe and Mercie, own a restaurant. Easily the best in Fhirdiad. I could take- I mean,” he could feel the heat rise in his cheeks. He chickened out, how _embarrassing_.

“I’d really appreciate it if you would, actually,” she muttered, shyly meeting his gaze. “As you may- or may not!- have noticed, I’m not great at being, uh, _friendly…_ and the other Professors I work with… oh, I’m a Professor at Garreg Mach University, by the way. _Anyway_ , my coworkers are always extremely busy. Plus much older than me, so I haven’t gotten to make friends with anyone at work either, and- oh!” 

She briefly slapped her hand over her mouth, shaking her head. “Sorry for going on like that. I meant to simply say, ‘that’d be nice’. But something about tonight is making me just keep rambling- _and I’m doing it again!_ It’s just today was just a shit day, and I was so pissed when I got here, and I still have all this energy, and the only time I’ve really talked since moving here has been for my lectures- _oh Goddess._ I’ll… I’ll shut up, _ugh.”_

As Byleth bit her lip, looking away with embarrassment written all over her face, Dimitri was realizing more and more how much he adored this woman... relieved that she's the one babbling this time instead of him, and just how tempting it is to want to bite that lip for her.

He cleared his throat. “Ramble all you want, Byleth. I’m sorry you had a bad day. Would you like to do some drills?”

“Oh,” she glanced around the empty gym. “Don’t you want to go home?”

He shrugged. “I’m happy here. C’mon, let's put that glove back on.” 

Taking the glove from under her arm, he held it firmly as she slipped her wrapped hand back inside, and adjusted the strap so it was nice and snug.

Dimitri took steadying breaths as he quickly grabbed his focus mitts and slipped them on, using his teeth to adjust the straps. “Alright, let’s do eight count drills, need me to review, or-?” Byleth shook her head. “Ok, great! Begin on three.”

  
-  
  


Byleth is strong, fast, and skilled. _She definitely sparred often at her previous gym,_ Dimitri thought as he ordered her to go through the drills again, but faster. She knows what she’s doing. He swallows as she bobs down when he sweeps his arm over her. 

For the briefest second, he allowed himself to get distracted by the fluorescent lighting glinting off the sweat on her cleavage, and he didn’t move his mitt where it’s consistently been to accept her jabs. 

**_WHAM!_ **

_“OH!”_ Dimitri took a few steps back and tilted his head forward, blood dribbling down his face.

“DIMITRI! I AM _SO SORRY!”_ Byleth shouted, snatching a towel from her bag and tossing it to him. Then she ran to where she believed the first aid kit was, mumbling apologies while hurrying back.

“This is nothing, I’m fine,” Dimitri said, using the towel to pinch his nose. “A bloody nose is no big deal, I assure you.” He chuckled at his nasally voice. “Although, how do you feel about becoming a fighter? Fists of steel like yours…”

 _“Ha, ha._ I feel bad enough, you don’t have to tease me!” Byleth said dryly, her scowl contradicting the smirk paired with it.

They ambled over and sat on one of the rickety benches off to the side. “I’m serious! We could use another woman. I’m sure Ingrid would appreciate it.”

Starting to unravel her hand-wraps, she let out a drawn-out sigh. “Ahh, _thanks,_ but I’m good! But I’d be happy to spar with her, though! That’s what I did in my last gym. I’m not a fan of restrictive diets before weigh-ins and fights.” With a sigh, she tossed her wraps off to the side and rubbed her hands together. “Personally, I love the feeling right after taking the wraps off. _Especially_ after how sweaty they get. Here, I’ll help you out-”

“-no, it’s fine, I’m sure I can stop pinching soon-”

“-ten minutes is what they always say about stopping nosebleeds, _so!”_ Taking Dimitri’s free hand, the Velcro _riiiips_ and she unwinds his own with practiced hands. 

Every time her hand brushes his skin, it does nothing to calm the nerves that have been sparking during their time together. Once the wrap was off, she even slid her soft hands over his. It’s fairly universal that it feels nice to do so, especially since he wears them during long intervals from 5:30 in the morning until closing time. _Too long._

Without a word, he switched the hand holding the towel to his face, and he permitted her to unravel the other one. There’s something so… soothing and calming about letting someone else do it. Which shouldn’t feel so surprising. It’s nice to let someone else take care of you. Dimitri’s skin tingled as Byleth rubbed his newly freed hand. 

Slowly bringing down the towel, he’s happy to find he’s stopped bleeding.

“You’ve got blood all over that handsome face of yours. You look a mess,” she said so casually, like she’s mentioned it so many times before that it couldn’t possibly have an effect on him. _Oh, but it does._

Using her bottle, she poured some water onto a clean part of the towel so Dimitri could clean the blood off.

“Heh, you’re too kind,” is all he thought to mutter, feeling heat rise in his face. _Or you can reciprocate the compliment! Idiot, Felix would call me. Sylvain would laugh at how pitiful I am at flirting_

“Oh, _hardly,_ ” she giggled. “Just stating facts. Ah, much better!” Byleth exclaimed as he finished wiping his face.

Dimitri chuckled. “Yes, I imagine it is. Thank you.” He smiled brightly at her, and a blush rose in her cheeks.

“Well…” he took a deep breath. “I know it’s late, but if you’re hungry, can I take you to that restaurant I mentioned?”

Her ocean-blue eyes twinkled. “I’d really like that.” 

Dimitri knew it’s too soon. He was well aware that they’ve only just started getting to know each other, and only just this moment made plans to go eat, a date, if he’s being honest. But something about her smirk, the way she’s leaning toward him, the sparkle in her eye, and pink in her cheeks made him feel brave. 

Closing the gap, Dimitri’s lips lingered over hers for only a moment before he deepened the kiss. 

He hummed as she kissed back, enjoying her soft lips.

~*~

**Author's Note:**

> This made me feel really nostalgic for my boxing days! <3
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! Comments appreciated <3 Thank you!
> 
> Twitter: [@HiStacyHere](https://twitter.com/HiStacyHere/)


End file.
